Consumer products, housewares, hardware, dry food, and many other goods are packaged, shipped, and sold in cardboard boxes, cartons, and similar containers. In some cases, a cardboard box has a separate lid, which is removed to allow access to the contents of the box. In other cases, the lid is an integral part of the box, which is typically formed as a flat, cardboard “blank,” die-cut, folded in the shape of a box, and glued together. For some products, such as cereal, it is convenient to use a box having an integral lid formed of four flaps—front, back, left side, right side—which are lightly glued shut during the packaging of the product. For other products, such as trash bags, contractor bags, and other rolled products, the top flaps are more heavily glued shut, and the contents of the box are accessed by opening one or more flaps in the front of the box, the flap(s) being defined by perforations in the front of the box.
It can be convenient to package two or more rolls of product to a single container. For example, plastic trash bags are sometimes sold as two side-by-side rolls in a cardboard box having a flap in the front of the box. The flap is partly or wholly removed from the box by breaking the perforations. This allows at least one of the rolls to be accessed. U.S. design Pat. No. D569,719 (Ross) depicts one example of such a box.
There presently exists a need for improved containers having greater functionality, including improved portability and greater interior accessibility.